A City of Glass Short Scene: The Revelation
by TheNetPen
Summary: In the middle of the crowd where Shadowhunters and Downworlders had been united by an agreement, Alec confronts Magnus to apologize for not acknowledging him as his boyfriend. In the later part, Alec did a revealing act that made the crowd shocked.


City of Glass

The Revelation

The Hall of the Accords was thick with people, Shadowhunters and Downworlders in particular. They were carving the Alliance rune - a rune made by Clary Fray that binds two creatures, fusing their powers – on the back of a hand of a pair. The burning sensation they felt made them wince in pain as if their hands were set on fire.

The Lightwood children, joined by Simon Lewis were at the middle of the thick crowd. They were talking about Simon's news – the truth about Jace. Meanwhile, Maia Roberts, a brave werewolf, came to the group in human form. She was oblivious of what the people were doing and so asks them.

"A Herondale? Jace is a Herondale? Oh my God! You're making me jump, Simon! Alec, Alec did you hear that? Jace is a Herondale!" Isabelle exclaimed. She turned her eyes on Alec.

Alec's mind wasn't really on the talk. His mind was all about something else. Something that is hardly close to the topic. He didn't notice that he was staring at the floor since they had the talk. Isabelle made him snap out of his unconscious state.

"Huh? What? Jace likes Chip 'n' Dale_? _Are you insane? He doesn't even like cartoons." Alec said. He now became aware of what is happening. The eyes of the rest of the group were on him. Their faces looked confused. Maia had her eyebrow raised while Simon had his mouth slightly opened. Isabelle's face had formed an angry facial expression.

Isabelle gave Alec a slap in the face. Alec was shocked. "Alec! Pay attention! I just said _Jace is a Herondale._ Not Jace likes Chip 'n' Dale! What's up with you? You seemed so distracted. I've been talking and talking here and yet you're not with me? How could you?" Isabelle got mad. She never slapped his brother before. "What's up with you?" She repeated her question.

"You know, Chip 'n' Dale is not only in cartoon. It's also in a real-life movie. They sing too." Simon slipped through the discussion.

"I think that's Alvin and the Chipmunks you're talking, freak." Maia said.

"Oh thanks." Simon replied.

"I'm sorry." Alec said as if the two didn't talk. He got embarrassed. The people near the group noticed what just happened. "I really don't know what's up with me. I think there's something that I forgot." He said. Suddenly, he displayed an expression: an expression that a person may have when they remember something or when they learn something that appeal to them.

"What's with the face? You look like you-"

"_Magnus_." Alec whispered, he thought. But it was loud enough for the other three to hear clearly. He immediately weaved the crowd, trying to fit himself in narrow spaces. Alec glanced back at his sister. He saw Izzy's twisted face. He chuckled a bit and proceeded on searching for Magnus.

"Magnus, I was looking for you!" Alec said. He reached the bottom of the dais and looked at the magnificent willowy Magnus Bane.

"Oh, were you?" Magnus teased him. "Hah, I thought you'll never. You're stupid, Alec. I shouldn't have met you or even _liked_ you." His hands were folded in front of his chest. He looked at Alec as if he were a frozen cockroach on the floor.

_Ouch_. It was a slap in the face for Alec, again. He stood frozen on the ground. _Maybe it's because that I never told my parents of our relationship, _Alec thought. "Hey look, I didn't come here for that."

"Oh. Then what brings you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, go on. Spit it out." He said rudely.

"I want you to be my partner… in the battle, I mean." Alec made an awkward statement. Magnus wanted him badly but he hadn't told his parents yet about him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said tersely. There was something in his tone that irritated Alec.

"Magnus, are you trying to be rude to me? Look I'm sorry about -"

"You don't have to be sorry. I get it. You want him. Go ahead and tell the world that you're in love with a guy named Jace. Come out to all the people around. Let them know you're gay."

"I am not. In love with Jace, I mean. And that hurts you know. That _gay_ part."

"Yeah. I know and I enjoy it."

"But Magnus, this is why I asked you to be my partner. I thought this might somehow be an apologize for what stupidity I've done. I thought this might make up your mind."

"Well it's not working. Try harder. Convince me. You're not making me feel that you are _sorry_."

"Whatever." Alec rolled his eyes. Inside, Alec wanted to do something _revealing_. He couldn't think of something that might please Magnus after what he had done.

There was an awkward silence between them. It was a signal for Alec that Magnus don't want to continue their conversation anymore.

"Magnus, I want to try something."

"Go ahead. Try pissing me off again. You could do it literally if you want to."

"Magnus-"

"I'm not kidding." Magnus cut off. "Go ahead and-"

Alec raced to Magnus and tiptoed his foot to reach his head and kiss him. Despite Magnus height, Alec succeeded reaching the back of his head pressed it to his. His eyes were closed while Magnus's was open. Magnus didn't go off the romantic moment between them. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms to Alec and kissed him back. They were on the dais which is why the crowd can clearly see them. Isabelle had her eyes large while Simon was left mouth-opened. Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle and Alec's mother, covered her mouth with her hand while his husband – Robert had his right arm extended to his wife's right shoulder and patted it. His face was still and his eyes were large.

The two recoiled and stared at each other. They exchanged looks as if they were passing an invisible message via sight.

"Did I piss you off?" Alec said.

"You should have told me that you are going to kiss me earlier. I might be more prepared." Magnus replied.

Alec laughed. "They know now."

"You're not wrong, my dear. "

"Yeah, I know I'm not." Alec smiled and that smile made Magnus Smile at him too.


End file.
